


还债1.0

by ChiaraBarnes



Category: 5927 - Fandom, All27 - Fandom, 狱纲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraBarnes/pseuds/ChiaraBarnes
Summary: 25岁狗x14岁兔，年龄差性行为，双性兔，舌奸，潮吹原作基本设定下的自设，狗与兔都很ooc，一切都是为了炖肉





	还债1.0

5927 关键词：年龄差，双性兔，舌奸，潮吹

　　有新鲜的香气盖过灰尘的味道弥散在空气中，拱起的被褥塌陷下去，钻出大梦方醒的少年。少年不规律地轻喘着，发尖挂着汗珠，额头也满是汗水，有水渍顺着线条姣好的脖颈一路滑向因喘气而上下起伏的锁骨，停留在凹陷中踟蹰不前。  
　　想必是狱寺君又在外室的花瓶中插上了新剪的白玫瑰。  
　　沢田纲吉抹去额头与发梢的汗渍，想要起身去看一眼房外的来人，却被膝盖触及的黏腻吓了一跳。苏醒前经历的旖旎梦境重新溜进他的记忆，雌穴像是被何物撩拨过的违和感也接踵而至。伴着香气的凉风钻进被褥，轻抚过他发胀的花唇，竟令他感到一丝舒适，不由得小小叫唤出声。  
　　意识到外面还有可能正在认真工作的狱寺隼人，沢田纲吉倏地捂住嘴巴。  
　　是的，他刚刚经历一场十四岁少有的春梦，而对象好巧不巧就是那个用花香将他唤醒的人。  
　　这不能怪我，被心虚包围的沢田纲吉撇了撇嘴，都是狱寺君的错。

 

　　一周前的家族亲和酒会，沢田纲吉被信任的朋友诱骗，掉入精心设计的圈套，中了超标剂量的媚药，差点落入风俗交易与人口倒卖的虎口。所幸，就如一切皆大欢喜的童话那般，狱寺隼人像骑士一样降临，救走了落难的公主。  
　　但公主身上的媚药实在是无法幸免于难，从此处开始，故事的走向就脱离童话的轨道，一步踏入成年人的香艳世界，即使公主尚未成年。  
　　时至今日沢田纲吉仍记得那晚的狱寺隼人，脱去平素对自己独有的温驯，祖母绿的眸子里闪着危险的光芒。钢琴家的手莹白纤长、指骨分明，指甲总是修剪得圆润平整，但追随自己步入黑手党的世界后，那柔软的指腹便因操持武器而被赋予了糙砺的触感——就是这双手，让那晚的沢田纲吉沉沦于欲火，纹路分明的指腹不仅会温柔地摩挲他汗湿的发旋、抚摸他经历过无数次高潮后熟透的小脸蛋，然后顺势滑进他盛满津液的口腔，刮擦他的上颚与牙龈，与他早已被吮吸到麻木的舌头相交纠缠，将他蓄积的津液搅得啧啧作响、自唇角淌下润湿胸脯的皮肤，复又在那手指下成为揉捻乳肉的精油；甚至会破开他尚显生涩的阴唇，探进雌穴的深处，在令人蚀骨销魂的软肉上兴风作浪，让淫液如小喷泉般打湿那只因隐忍而青筋毕露的手腕，让为酒会定制的高档西装彻底染上属于处子的香甜味道。  
　　脑中被快感吞噬的记忆与雌穴的肿胀感重合，沢田纲吉感觉像是有花洒用温热的水流冲刷他的小腹，留下奇异的热度与瘙痒，这股升腾的温度顺着他的尾椎一路漫进花核，让内里的肉壁骤然缩紧，又分泌出些许爱液来。  
　　狱寺隼人光是一根手指的印象就能让沢田纲吉湿如潮水。  
　　仿佛他并不是一个刚被开苞的处子，而是一个惯赴云雨的荡妇。  
　　这都是狱寺君的错！想着不能再糟蹋这金贵的丝被，沢田纲吉气鼓鼓地跳下床，顺手抹了一把雌穴的潮湿，谁料小指头与阴唇的异物感竟完美契合。看来昨晚那糜乱得叫人不敢细想的春梦中，自己蠢蠢欲动的手指已将干涸许久的花穴好好安慰了一番。  
　　在床上化身色情狂的狱寺隼人令他食髓知味，谁知白天的狱寺隼人却恢复了君子。他在大理石的地板上重重磕了十来个响头，让那饱满宽阔的额头肿起红包，满脸痛苦与悔恨，像是犯下了不可挽回的滔天罪行。他郑重地发誓不会再对未成年的十代目做如此大不敬之事，铿锵至极、诚恳至极，让沢田纲吉都找不到阻止的时机。谁知忠诚的誓言响在沢田纲吉耳中却如同晴天霹雳，将他暗自进行的性幻想击了个粉碎。  
　　饶是心有不甘，沢田纲吉却也不好意思向发了重誓的狱寺隼人提起自己难以启齿的欲求。但他至少渴望着一个温暖的怀抱，一场缠绵的深吻，以及未来无数个抵足而眠的温情夜晚。  
　　而不是狱寺隼人连续一周对卧床的自己不闻不问，只敢天天在外室鼓捣白玫瑰。  
　　就是因为狱寺君自认为深明大义的抛弃行径，我才不得已靠春梦自慰！沢田纲吉不停在心中责怪着房外的君子，拉开衣柜想要找衣服，但因刚刚退烧而浑身酸软的他没有心思去挑选什么穿着搭配，随意地披上一件浴衣就走出了房门。  
　　当然没有穿内裤，仍未恢复如常的阴唇暴露在空气中会比较舒服，而且他也并不想穿狱寺隼人为他准备的清一色的平角内裤，幼稚死了！  
　　他痛恨狱寺君老是拿他当小孩子看这一点。

 

　　站在沟通外室与长廊的门扉，沢田纲吉本打算气势汹汹地出场，然后对狱寺隼人进行不满的质问，但当那个修长的身影真正映入眼帘时，他却怯场了。  
　　狱寺隼人坐在首领的位置上，眉头微微蹙起，目不转睛地盯着手上排版得密密麻麻的文件，窗外射进的光线让他本就俊美的脸庞显得更有冷峻的立体感了。认真工作的狱寺隼人，每一根银色的发丝、每一寸白皙的皮肤都散发着成熟的荷尔蒙，让沢田纲吉一时怔愣。  
　　世人皆称彭格列十代目的左右手冷静可靠，却不知办公桌上一派沉静的狱寺隼人脱下西装就能把他年轻的上司操到濒临脱水。公共厕所、轿车座位、玄关、浴室、落地窗、双人床......沢田纲吉不禁想起那晚每一个狱寺隼人用阴茎将他钉死的地点，花样百出的姿势让他产生了已尝遍性之极乐的错觉，最初被破开密缝的疼痛已被他抛到九霄云外了，还想再来一次，还想触碰狱寺君的身体，还想用蓄势待发的花穴含住那带给他无数次快乐的肉棒......  
　　但是事实沢田纲吉没有办法开口。  
　　狱寺隼人的手旁是堆积如山的文件和已喝掉半壶的咖啡，自己贪恋床铺的闲适一周，是狱寺君替自己夜以继日辛勤工作换来的。即使面对着这样任性的上司，他还是每天定时剪来最新鲜的白玫瑰。  
　　而自己却在这里胡思乱想。  
　　沢田纲吉重重地拍了拍自己的脸蛋，在心里告诫自己，不可以再给狱寺君添麻烦了，想让他不把你当小孩子，就先自己成熟起来！  
　　“......十代目？”  
　　狱寺隼人被拍打的声音惊了一下，抬头就看到只穿着一层素色浴衣、光脚半倚在门框上、明显在神游天外的少年。  
　　“您怎么可以这样穿着就出来呢？会感冒的。”  
　　如果是平日的狱寺隼人，这时一定会走过去，脱下西装外套披在小小的十代目肩上，再附送一个带着私情的拥抱。  
　　但现在的狱寺隼人不知道该怎样面对他的十代目，尤其是在对方看起来毫无防备与自觉的情况下。  
　　沢田纲吉也注意到了这点，即使是满脸担忧的神情，狱寺君也没有正视他的脸。他没来由地感到一阵委屈。你越是躲我，我就越是要凑近。  
　　沢田纲吉踩着冰冷的大理石地板，像是奏响战斗前的鼓点一般走近不知所措的左右手。狱寺隼人飞速从座位上弹开，想要为自己擅自坐上首领之位道歉，却被沢田纲吉按在了黑色的皮椅上，滚轮骨碌碌地带着一椅两人远离了无辜的办公桌。  
　　“狱寺君你......最近都不来看我。”  
　　沢田纲吉紧绷着脸，却不知道自己皱眉头噘嘴的模样落在对方眼里活像一只求食不得的委屈小猫。  
　　“......我只是希望您能得到充分的休息，不要为之前的风波身心疲惫。”  
　　狱寺隼人叹了口气，终于还是将柔和的目光投到首领水汪汪的眼睛里，伸手揉了揉他毛茸茸的头发。他长年随侍十代目左右，仔细想想，忽然的疏离对于刚刚经历诱拐的十代目来说，的确很伤人。虽然他一直认为，真正伤害了时代目的人其实是自己。  
　　媚药并非没有解药，是他故意跳过这茬，从而攫取了梦寐以求的事物。  
　　宽大温暖的手掌将发顶覆盖住，很舒服。沢田纲吉眯起眼睛，朝温暖的源头拱了拱脑袋，膝盖陡然一软，一屁股坐到了狱寺隼人的左边膝盖上。  
　　“哈啊...”  
　　突如其来的压感让沢田纲吉一个激灵，他这才想起来自己没穿内裤。粗糙的西装纹路挤压着敏感的软肉，隆起的膝盖骨撑开阴唇向内部探去，一下子唤醒了潜藏在身体中的欲望火种。沢田纲吉的腰部迅速被抽空了力量，向前倒进狱寺隼人的怀里。  
　　“十代......目？”狱寺隼人刚想询问，便感受到了膝盖处被柔软事物覆盖的触感，那火热的温度似乎并没有经过多余布料的阻隔，而是真真切切地将怀中少年升高的体温传达给自己。透过西装裤的布料，他还感受到了逐步扩散的濡湿感，以及急剧收缩、仿佛要将他的膝盖吸进去的肉瓣。  
　　狱寺隼人惊讶极了，眼下这个情景虽然令人心动，但是真的始料未及。小小的首领将头埋在他颈窝颤抖着，脖颈连着耳廓已绯红一片。  
　　故事的走向早已脱离童话的轨道，万劫不复只需捅破那层羞耻心的窗纸。  
　　狱寺隼人一手环住沢田纲吉单薄的躯体，一手搭上那纤瘦的腰肢，顺着腰线上下轻抚，侧过头在沢田纲吉耳边轻声哄骗：“这是十代目所期望的吗？”  
　　唇齿间呼出的热气打在耳朵上，沢田纲吉已经在狱寺隼人怀里软成了一滩水。此时张口定有羞耻的声音漏出，沢田纲吉不想在本该是办公场所的地方留下淫糜的回忆。  
　　“......如果您不开口的话，我是不会出手的。”  
　　手掌流连到了大腿根部，在危险地带来回搓揉，手指若即若离地擦过吸附在膝盖上的软肉。  
　　“啊、嗯......”  
　　沢田纲吉仍倔强地忍耐着，为了改变被动的处境，他微微抬腰，低头便窥见了花唇与西装布料间牵起的晶莹丝线。  
　　“毕竟我有誓言在身，我亲爱的十代目......”  
　　狱寺隼人蛊惑般压低声线，在大腿间使坏的左手忽然覆住沢田纲吉的外雌穴，屈起两根手指顺着已经湿漉漉的肉缝迅速一抹，同时伸出舌头在小巧的耳廓上打了个转。只一下，便逼得怀中的少年惊叫出声。  
　　“...唔！啊——抱我、狱寺君......求你——”  
　　沢田纲吉为突如其来的挑逗所扭曲的声线染上了尖细的哭腔，他的呼吸完全紊乱，心脏皱缩着在胸腔间蹦跳，活像一条搁浅的鱼，只有爱抚着花穴的手指才是给予心肺唯一的氧源。  
　　抱着少年的银发男人展露出这一周以来最和煦的笑容，瞳眸间跃动的绿火却燃烧着危险的光芒，一如那个淫乱的晚上。他托起少年的膝盖窝，让他跪在黑色皮椅上，岔开双腿逼着少年的大腿向两边打开，让吐露淫水的花穴暴露在空气中。他亲吻着少年已经挂上泪珠的睫毛，轻佻却又庄重地应道：  
　　“如您所愿。”

 

　　狱寺君的前戏总是从接吻开始的。  
　　沢田纲吉微微张开嘴唇，任对方的灵巧的舌头颇具侵略性地在口腔中肆意掠取、时而翻拨他的小舌头、时而伸向喉咙深处，使他沉沦在微妙的窒息感中。而他也忘情地吮吸着狱寺隼人的双唇与舌尖，贪恋那份清浅的烟草味。两人吻得咂咂作响，有口水自交叠的唇角溢出，缓慢地滴落在昂贵的皮椅与西服上，但是无人在意。  
　　狱寺隼人用套着戒指的手指 抚上沢田纲吉已经红透的脸蛋，冰凉的触感让沢田纲吉融化于欲望的神智恢复了一丝清明，故而对于突然挤进肉缝的手指有了更加清晰的感知。  
　　那根不怀好意的手指只没入了一根关节，在穴口浅浅地抽插，指腹在被其余手指翻开的软肉上打着转，似要临幸每一处敏感的神经。蜜穴深处有爱液汩汩分泌着，不过一会儿，这只使坏的手就已变得汁水淋漓。  
　　“哈、啊...”  
　　沢田纲吉先前那股子不在办公室纵欲的贞烈已被左右手灵活的手指全数堵回了肚子里，他肆意叫喊，任甜腻的呻吟回荡在空旷的房间，为本来庄重的装潢染上旖旎春色。  
　　狱寺隼人细细观赏着他的十代目迷乱的面容，两片殷红的嘴唇含混不清地叫着自己的名字、抑或发出快乐的声响，涣散的琥珀色瞳孔里倒映着他愉悦的脸庞，让他产生了亵渎神灵的快感——他此生唯一的珍重、他想要揉进骨血里的挚爱、他的神灵，此刻就在他玩弄下尽显媚态、被汹涌的爱欲淹没......  
　　膝盖已经感受到了少年大腿出现的轻度痉挛，花穴前方软塌塌的囊袋也颤巍巍地立了起来。快了，十代目已经快高潮了。狱寺隼人将手指抽出，穴肉恋恋不舍地纠缠着滑腻的手指，与之分离时发出“啵”的声响。正当狱寺隼人拉开裤链，打算用已经抬头的阴茎亲自会会这紧致的密缝时，一阵敲门声打散了室内已经凝结起来的暧昧气息。

 

　　“打扰了，狱寺先生，这是那不勒斯军火厂这个季度的报表。”  
　　怀中的少年像一只受惊的小鹿般弹起，湿漉漉的双眼不安地在狱寺隼人与门外之间滴溜溜地转动，先前被狱寺隼人伺候得微微勃起的肉茎也软了下来。  
　　狱寺隼人浴血十载，从来没有产生过像今天一样强烈的杀人欲望。  
　　沢田纲吉则是庆幸自己嗓门不大，彭格列总部的房间隔音效果也还不错。  
　　不然明天彭格列首领与左右手的禁断秘闻将飞遍西西里的大街小巷。  
　　狱寺隼人叹了口气，一手轻轻安抚着十代目僵硬的后脖颈，一手握住软掉的肉茎上下套弄着，时而沿着冠状沟逡巡，时而用食指刺激前端的小眼，直到那新嫩的肉茎吐出一点前液来。  
　　其实对于沢田纲吉的身体状况来说，小巧的阴茎在性爱中并不是那么必要，雌穴的每一寸细胞都能带给他高于阴茎十倍的快乐。  
　　但狱寺隼人向来是一个完美主义者，他不会漏掉任何一个能给予十代目快感的细节。  
　　他也的确执行得极为出色，仅仅是爱抚阴茎，就已经使沢田纲吉开始在膝盖上难耐地扭动腰肢，想用粗糙的西装布料摩擦空虚的花唇。  
　　“十代目正在休息，有什么事就在外面汇报吧。”  
　　在有外人的情况下直奔主题实在是过于扫兴，至少在这个倒霉家伙汇报期间，得保证十代目的身体不会冷却。狱寺隼人不会允许自己和十代目的任何一场性事留下污点。他伸出舌头舔舐着沢田纲吉的锁骨与肩头，一双手则移到柔软的臀部，在那两团白嫩的臀肉上搓圆揉扁，留下深红的指印与掐痕。  
　　揉弄臀肉使阴唇也随着动作在膝盖上前后摩擦，浇灭沢田纲吉花穴火苗的同时又在身体深处燃起新的火舌——深处的花核不断伸缩，分泌出更浓稠的爱液，叫嚣着被顶撞、被碾磨、被占有的渴望。  
　　“唔、不——嗯...”  
　　一波又一波如蜻蜓点水般撩人却难解饥渴的快感攀上沢田纲吉紧绷的神经，脊柱已经出现酸软感，他卸下膝盖的着力，直接将自己的重量压到了狱寺隼人身上。臀部的挑逗令沢田纲吉想要呻吟出声，但部下在门外的状况让他被羞耻心折磨着，只能拼命捂紧了嘴巴，努力不让色情的声响从指缝中漏出。  
　　钢琴家的手柔韧灵巧，总是能精准地触碰沢田纲吉的每一个敏感点，就像按响琴键一样，而沢田纲吉吞进肚子里的娇吟就是狱寺隼人弹奏的乐章。  
　　“日本本土的一个大财团拦截了输出给亚太军方的一批订单。”  
　　“——你说什么？说详细点。”  
　　在沢田纲吉身上煽风点火的手忽然停止了动作，狱寺隼人一下子从靠背上坐直，本来被欲望的暴风雨席卷的绿色眼眸恢复了一贯的锐利与冷冽，那对好看的眉毛又皱了起来。  
　　源源不断的快感戛然而止，沢田纲吉感觉像是乘坐在云霄飞车上，在快要达到顶端之时却悬停在半空中，求上不得，求下不能。他的身体仍颤抖着诉求爱抚，深处的空虚得不到填补。一股无名业火从心头窜出，沢田纲吉觉得现在的自己能徒手捏碎桌角。  
　　但是他已经决定了不给狱寺君添麻烦，在这种时候撒脾气，未免太孩子气了。  
　　他年仅14岁，能做好的工作只有管辖本部的领地，至于向外的交涉与贸易，尤其是军火这样敏感的买卖，一般都由狱寺君与其他几个守护者负责。他身为名义上的首领，曾为几张订单亲自印过戳，即使并未过问，右下角的数目也让他深知汇报的事件绝非儿戏。  
　　门外的部下开始一五一十地报告日本突发的事端：对方态度强硬，但日本分部派出的干部都属于稳健派，在与该财团的对峙中始终处于下风，如果无法进行这笔交易，日本分部下半年的预算将会缩水近三成，足以影响本部的财务状况......  
　　狱寺隼人面容严肃地倾听着，他害怕十代目着凉，便脱下西装披在沢田纲吉素色的浴衣上。这一举动彻底宣告了性爱活动的终止，沢田纲吉眉眼都耷拉了下来，狱寺隼人察觉到了怀中少年的沉默，揉了揉他的脑袋，投给他一个满怀歉意的眼神，用唇形告诉他，十分抱歉，十代目——  
　　没关系的，狱寺君。沢田纲吉同样以唇形回应，微笑着伸手拍了拍狱寺隼人略带薄茬的脸颊以示安慰，而对方也报以怜爱的笑容，撩起他的额发吻了吻他汗涔涔的额头。  
　　沢田纲吉跳下皮椅，双腿长时间蜷曲的麻木与脊柱的酸软让他一个踉跄，狱寺隼人忙伸手去扶，待他站稳后，便拉开抽屉寻找着需要的文件。  
　　沢田纲吉看着即将埋头工作的狱寺隼人，郁闷的心情难以抹去。有道是恃宠而骄，他最终决定给自己一个小小的任性空间——他悄悄走近伏案的狱寺隼人，伸手在狱寺隼人微微鼓起的裤裆处狠狠揉了一把，对上狱寺隼人惊愕的眼神时，扬起下巴俏皮地朝他眨了眨左眼，活像个恶作剧的小坏蛋——随后便潇洒转身，打算回到内室打电玩。  
　　全然不顾身后的男人眸色陡然暗沉，有什么可怕的氛围正在悄然酝酿。  
　　即使是位高权重的西西里教父，恶作剧的坏孩子也需要适当的惩罚。  
　　沢田纲吉哼着愉快的小调准备回房，忽然一股力量箍住了他的腰，发热初愈加上刚刚纵欲而没什么力气的少年，就这样被一把捞回了男人的膝盖。  
　　“...？”  
　　沢田纲吉没弄明白狱寺君这是要演哪出，他看不见狱寺隼人被刘海盖住的眼睛，但与生俱来的超直感已经响起了警报——他要糟糕。  
　　“狱寺先生，日本分部那边的建议是，派两名A级干部前去坐庄，以及——”  
　　门外的部下仍在一本正经地汇报工作，而室内的情欲又死灰复燃。  
　　“你继续说。”  
　　狱寺隼人面上一派严正，手上却毫不含糊地取下领带，捆住少年的手腕套在自己的脖子上，让他无法逃脱，只能像受惊的小动物一样巴巴望着自己。征服主人的愉悦感油然而生，一时间盖过了深入骨髓的忠犬灵魂。  
　　“这个财团在交涉中曾透露，他们掌握着彭格列的核心情报，甚至有很多情报是A级干部都没有权限知晓的，我们怀疑，这个横空出世的财团是彭格列内部人员一手扶植的......”  
　　事态的紧急程度再度升级，但狱寺隼人不会再为此停滞了。他将少年的浴衣领口向两边用力一拉，少年单薄的胸膛顷刻暴露在视线里。十四岁的少年刚刚开始缓步发育，白皙的乳房微微隆起，已经有了较为可观的曲线，乳肉上两点樱红格外惹人怜爱。  
　　是恰到好处、可以一手掌握的完美尺寸。  
　　沢田纲吉胸脯裸露的皮肤还没来得及完全感受寒凉，就重新被纳入温热的口腔中——狱寺隼人将乳肉聚拢到一起，让两粒乳珠相互摩擦，然后一起含住，犹如吮食朱古力糖衣那般用粗糙的舌苔将乳晕舔了一转又一转，感受到少年肩膀骤然绷紧，甚至故意用舌尖去挤弄乳尖的凹陷。  
　　噢...天哪。沢田纲吉能全身心地享受玩弄雌穴的快感，却对爱抚胸部这种较为纯情的举动毫无抵抗力，他微微低头，便能看见男人一心一意吸食他乳肉的性感脸庞，男人毫不顾忌地将津液悉数涂在被吮成深红的乳头，甚至有几滴浓稠温热的液体径直滴到了他发硬的肉茎上。他顿时有点飘飘然起来，他独占了这个西西里女性甚至男性梦寐以求的男人，他让这个男人在自己身体上沉沦迷醉。  
　　“狱寺君...我——啊！”  
　　被温柔伺候而心底滚烫的沢田纲吉，甜言蜜语还没来得及说出口，就被下身忽然的刺激逼得尖叫出声。狱寺隼人双手与口腔仍款款温柔地侍奉着娇小的双乳，膝盖却毫不留情地向上一顶，仿佛要钻进湿软的花穴中去。  
　　“......狱寺先生，您怎么了吗？”  
　　这一声分贝过高，让门外的部下发生了异状。沢田纲吉想要捂嘴，但双手被结实地捆住，便只能死死咬紧牙关，维护彭格列首领最后的威严。  
　　“无事，是我的猫在闹，你继续说。”  
　　刚刚使完坏的男人双唇从乳头上离开，舌尖与乳珠间牵起几丝津液，说话时湿热的吐息打在沢田纲吉变得敏感的胸脯上，令他又是一阵震颤。这个人是如何做到用这样色情的脸一本正经地吩咐部下的！  
　　而且“我的猫”这个说辞，简直是在挑战他的羞耻心底线。狱寺隼人在床上属于实干派，从来不会用什么污言秽语来挑逗他的十代目。他首次尝试荤话，便让沢田纲吉脑内黏成浆糊。  
　　被欺负得差点暴露的小首领颇为不满地揪了揪左右手的后发，殊不知这一顶只是暴风雨的前奏。狱寺隼人重新埋首到那对曼妙的乳房间大肆舔弄，同时膝盖开始剧烈抖动，一上一下地折腾起骑在上面的少年。  
　　“啊、啊、呜…啊…不要——啊——！”  
　　沢田纲吉被瘦削的膝盖上下颠簸，顶骨不断挤压着外雌穴的软肉。疼痛有，但与随之而来的快感浪潮相比根本不值一提，他拼死闭嘴的努力因这一记操弄而荡然无存，只能拼命压低音量，随着膝盖颠簸的节奏发泄出暧昧的声响。  
　　这时狱寺隼人突然腾出一只手，并起两根手指插入少年的口中，捻起那片柔软的舌头搓揉起来，待津液沾满手指后探向喉头，在上颚根部快速摩擦——他用膝盖操着少年花穴的同时，用手指操着少年的嘴。  
　　沢田纲吉感觉身体的上下被同时贯穿，两波齐头并进的快感让他流下了过于舒爽的生理泪水，他抑制不住地让腰窝凹陷，让花唇更大面积地贴附在抽插的膝盖上，同时吮吸着顶弄喉头的手指，像是要让整个关节没入口中。他含混不清地呻吟着，面色潮红带雨，在外人看来，就像是少年自己在男人的膝盖上扭动起伏，这落入狱寺隼人眼中，又是一派旖旎景色。被操到意识模糊的少年双眼迷蒙地瞧了狱寺隼人一眼，竟把他瞧红了脸。  
　　狱寺隼人仍是狱寺隼人，对十代目的忠诚与崇敬永远排在情欲之前。但初尝禁果的沢田纲吉可没那么多顾忌，只管享受，情迷意乱的模样对于他的左右手来说，无异于罂粟的果实，让人上瘾，让人癫狂。  
　　“......门外顾问已经着手调查，遗憾的是我们无法插手这个独立机关的行动，届时可能甚至会波及日本出身的首领及各位守护者。”  
　　“嗯...咕唔...哈...啊...”  
　　两种声音混在一起，一门之隔，严峻却又香艳的冰火两重天。  
　　狱寺隼人加快了抽送膝盖的频率与幅度，已然将沢田纲吉送到了高潮的临界点，他深知十代目对轻微疼痛情有独钟，在一记深顶的同时轻轻咬住乳尖，只一碾，就让沢田纲吉瞬间高潮。  
　　“啊、啊啊——啊！”  
　　一声尖锐的叫喊伴随浓稠的精液喷洒到狱寺隼人的黑色西服上，怀中的少年浑身瘫软地跌进狱寺隼人的怀里，胸脯上下起伏喘着粗气，神智尚未清明。  
　　“——以上就是我的汇报。”  
　　“我会慎重处理的，辛苦，去休息吧。”  
　　狱寺隼人用四平八稳的声音将叽里呱啦说了一大串的部下就这样打发走了，沢田纲吉甚至不知道专心对付自己的狱寺隼人有没有听清对方说了什么。  
　　反正他没有听清。但是他相信着他得力的左右手的能力。  
　　狱寺隼人低下头来凝视着高潮余韵中的少年，却瞥见那刚刚射精的肉茎压根没有软下去，前端仍噗嗤噗嗤地冒着白色浊液。  
　　看来射精并不是十代目的底线。  
　　他一点点吻干沢田纲吉的泪痕，解开他的双手，托起他的屁股从皮椅上站起，就这样将少年抱了起来。沢田纲吉忽然感觉身体的失衡，不由得环紧了狱寺隼人的脖子。  
　　狱寺隼人抱着他向内室走去，期间不断亲吻着他的侧脸与脖颈。重新走进那个见证了他们初夜的房间，狱寺隼人将少年放在床上，声音柔和，但神情庄重无比地说道：“身为彭格列守护者的工作完毕了，接下来是身为十代目左右手的工作。”  
　　他蛊惑般的声音让沢田纲吉一时懵住，手下缓缓抽开浴衣的带子，露出少年酥软却韧性不减的胴体，十四岁的青涩与欲色一览无遗。  
　　“我会让您全部射出来的。”

 

　　狱寺隼人将工作目标放在那朵尚未干涸的花苞上，这里才是十代目真正的高潮开关。  
　　他俯下身去，伏在花穴的上方，亵玩前打算先细细观赏一番。大腿根部与骆驼趾部都被刚才的膝盖欺负得通红，本来粉嫩的花唇也因摩擦变得肥厚，充血成熟透的深红微微外翻，隐藏住了内里大部分的风景，却从深处的肉缝中泄出花蜜来，带着少年独有的体香，似欲拒还迎的姿态，让人心痒难耐。  
　　狱寺隼人喉结上下滚了一轮。他觉得，用樱花形容他的十代目，再合适不过。  
　　“十代目的这里，又香，又漂亮，就像樱花一样呢。”实际上他也如实说了出来，就像在作真正的工作汇报。  
　　“狱寺君你这个笨蛋！不要说出来啊！”  
　　沢田纲吉被这句话梗得羞愤欲死，抓住被单盖住烧红的脸，谁料被单遗留的春梦味道让他更加无地自容。  
　　狱寺隼人抬起沢田纲吉的膝盖窝架到自己肩上，让樱花彻彻底底在自己眼前绽开。他在大腿内侧的红痕上落下细密的吻当做安慰，然后一路向上，直到双唇覆住那瓣柔嫩的樱花。少年的大腿肌肉陡然僵硬，双腿夹紧了狱寺隼人的脖子。  
　　狱寺隼人用手指扒开阴唇向两边拉扯，露出里面收缩的软肉与那枚硬到翘起的阴蒂。他将舌头伸出来完全盖住外雌穴，用舌尖上下描摹着樱花美丽的形状，唇瓣吮吻着开合的蜜穴，不忘吸食被榨取的玉露琼浆。  
　　沢田纲吉爱惨了狱寺隼人柔软的银发，发丝落在他的三角区形成奇妙的瘙痒，仿佛是在被侵犯的花穴上火上浇油。  
　　“哈...啊...啊...”  
　　身处内室的沢田纲吉终于可以放声淫叫了，而他甜腻的声响就是对左右手辛勤劳作最好的鼓励。  
　　狱寺隼人逐渐加重舔弄的力道，抓住花穴伸展的一瞬将舌头送进阴道，内部窄小而湿滑，甬道的软肉水蛇一般裹挟住入侵者，花核剧烈收缩，带着软肉的蠕动要将那长驱直入的软体吸到深处来。  
　　“啊！不——狱寺君、哈啊...”  
　　沢田纲吉胯部忽然向上弹起，脚背与笔直的小腿绷成一线。明明只是一条舌头进入身体，却像万千只小触手共同缠绕自己身体所有的敏感点那样，快感如浪潮般袭来，比先前的任何一波都要强烈，他的眼前已经模糊一片，盛满泪水的琥珀色眼睛几近失焦。  
　　狱寺隼人对身下人的反应极为满意，他开始抽插那片充满香氛的蜜穴了，滑腻的软体在甬道内上下左右的打着转，竭力品尝着蜜穴内每一寸香甜。  
　　沢田纲吉全身都开始痉挛，连带着阴道也出现了痉挛，这一现象准确无误地被狱寺隼人的舌头感知到，他卷起舌头重复舔舐那些引起痉挛的位点，用舌苔搔刮敏感的神经。持续的深入让他的嘴唇几乎都没入了花唇内，于是连唇瓣都可以慰问内里的软肉了。  
　　“狱寺、君...啊...好、好舒服、啊...”  
　　沢田纲吉彻底将理智出卖给了名为情欲的恶魔，已经开始胡言乱语一些他绝不会说出口的话了。左右手的舌头就是拥有能改变首领人格的魔力。  
　　过于刺激的抽插让沢田纲吉再次飞向云端，他的呻吟已经变为了哭喊，双手情不自禁地抓住狱寺隼人柔软的银发，驾着他的脑袋在自己的花穴上驰骋。  
　　感觉到十代目高潮来临，狱寺隼人迅速捻住那粒翘起的阴蒂，略加力道地快速上下摩擦，同时使舌头达到所能触及的最深处，在敏感地带来回一卷。  
　　“唔、哦啊啊啊——！”  
　　伴着拖长的尖叫，浓稠的精液终于从那硬得可怜的肉茎中迸射而出，落了少年满肚，同时花穴深处引起潮吹，腥甜的淫水喷得狱寺隼人满脸满嘴都是。  
　　狱寺隼人毫不浪费地全数吞下，甚至伸出舌头舔尽了嘴边的汁水，咂了咂嘴巴，就像在尝一勺浓郁的芝士浓汤，意犹未尽。他撑起身来，居高临下地望着瘫软在床上的少年——少年的目光涣散，全身水淋淋地泛着粉，因潮吹而仍在微微抽搐的小腹上满是白色的精液，花唇随着呼吸一张一合，朝外咕噜噜地吐着小股的蜜泉。  
　　“......十代目，我带您去清洗。”  
　　狱寺隼人擦干净手，从衣柜中取出大浴巾将浑身黏糊的少年包裹起来。沢田纲吉的思维此刻是迟钝的，身体也没有多余的能量了。他任由狱寺隼人像抱婴儿一样将他抱进浴室，塞进浴缸进行清洗。  
　　狱寺隼人已经硬得要发疯，他本打算脱掉衣服一起挤进浴缸，和十代目来个蚀骨销魂的第二炮的，但小小的十代目在热水漫过胸口时，因为舒适与乏力睡了过去。  
　　狱寺隼人一下停住了扯开纽扣的双手。  
　　小小的首领一改方才的情迷意乱，乖巧地安眠在热气升腾中，就像中世纪的油画一般绝美。  
　　“......这还真是，令人头疼的首领啊。”狱寺隼人扶住额头，摇头苦笑。也罢，这也算是替自己守住了先前的诺言。

 

　　将清洗完毕的沢田纲吉塞进新换的被单，狱寺隼人在他柔软的唇瓣上烙下一吻。  
　　沢田纲吉笑得香甜，舔了舔唇，梦里都呓语着自家左右手的名字。  
　　今夜的彭格列首领必定与美梦为伴。  
　　留下左右手在浴室独自发泄无尽的欲火，然后在堆积如山的文件中度过漫漫长夜。

 

　　可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
